Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in modern communication environments. As the subscriber base of end users increases and the services offered to those subscribers grows more complex, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes critical. Mobile networks exist providing mobile computing devices access to remote resources, including Internet-based resources. Further, mobile services exist that can be delivered over such networks including hardware security module service, firewall services, intrusion prevention services, intelligent messaging filter, content filtering, and other services. Mobile connectivity and services continue to grow in popularity and complexity, particularly as users rely more and more on accessing the Internet, web-based services and software, and other resources over a growing base of mobile devices, including smart phones and tablet computers armed with mobile internet access provided by various mobile network operators.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.